A Ultima Aliança
by Ryuk Mist
Summary: 22:00hs  Instituto Xavier para Jovens Superdotados.O Instituto estava vazio, todos haviam ido a uma festa que o Colégio estava promovendo para alunos e exalunos, todos com exceção do professor que havia decidido ficar na mansão, pois durante o decorrer da


**A Aliança Final**

**Prólogo**

22:00hs - Instituto Xavier para Jovens Superdotados.

O Instituto estava vazio, todos haviam ido a uma festa que o Colégio estava promovendo para alunos e ex-alunos, todos com exceção do professor que havia decidido ficar na mansão, pois durante o decorrer daquela semana ele havia tendo muitas dores de cabeça e não estava conseguindo dormir direito em função disso e estava cansado demais para sair àquela noite.

A dores de cabeças haviam piorado naquela noite e o estavam impedindo de dormir. Ele se mexia na cama mais não pegava no sono então decidiu ir há cozinha tomar uma xícara de chá para ver se conseguia relaxar. Ele deslizou pelas cobertas em direção a sua cadeira-de-roda, apoiando-se e sentando-se confortavelmente sobre o acento, puxou uma coberta de sua cama e, pois sobre as pernas.

A mansão estava escura e quando chegou à cozinha viu o grande relógio digital no alto mostrando 22:00 em grandes números verdes, era cedo e ele sabia que demoraria para os outros chegarem, acendeu as luzes e dirigiu-se para um armário debaixo da pia tirou de lá um bule de chá médio enche-o de água e, pois sobre a boca do fogão que agora emanava chamas azuladas, telecinéticamente abriu o armário que não alcançava e fez levitar até suas mão um pequeno pote com ervas para o chá, jogou dentro do bule enquanto se pré-ocupava com sua dor de cabeça que parecera piorar drasticamente, deixou as ervas restantes em cima da pia e dirigiu-se em direção a geladeira quando sentiu uma dor como se seu crânio fosse partir ao meio e com a dor uma voz forte mais distante:

-Professor Xavier...

A dor era insuportável então novamente,

-Professor... Por favor, vá até o Cérebro...

Ele estava tonto com tamanha dor de cabeça logo sem ver alternativa, dirigiu-se em direção ao Cérebro em meio à dor. Ao chegar ao Cérebro, pos o capacete que o ligava ao cérebro fazendo assim com que sua dor de cabeça parasse instantaneamente.

Ele se viu em um lugar totalmente escuro onde a única coisa que ele via era a si mesmo olhou para os lados quando de repente viu uma figura se aproximando em meio às sombras era uma mulher de aparência semi-orintal, cabelos pretoazulados, olhos rosa choque, usava uma roupa de couro preto como um maio, botas do mesmo material que a cobriam ate a metade de sua coxa, nos braços usava uma espécie de luvas que os até a metade superior do braço deixando amostra suas mãos delicadas, tinha uma expressão suave mais concentrada.

-Professor...Precisamos de sua ajuda...

-Sim... Mas que é você?

-Meu nome é Psylocke... E faço parte de um grupo de rebeldes que vivem no ano de 2200...Estamos lutando contra uma força que domina o planta terra e faz todos seus habitantes de escravos...

-2200 mais como você...Isso é imp...

-Impossível?! Sim para na sua época sim mais graças ao senhor e sua engenhosa maquina o Cérebro conseguimos criar um meio de nos comunicar entre o tempo...Mas Professor precisa ser rápido, pois temos pouco tempo, precisamos que o senhor e os mutantes do seu tempo venham para nos tempo, pois não temos poder suficiente para derrotar o império aqui estabelecido, estamos tentando contatar o senhor só que tem sido difícil transpassar suas barreiras mentais, bom como dizia precisamos dos mutantes de sua época, pois senão será o fim da liberdade de nosso planeta.

-Sim mais como posso ir para o futuro aqui não inventarão nada desse tipo ainda.

-Na verdade já ah sim um meio de vir para cá foi como eu vim para cá sem querer mais os meios pelo qual vim tiveram resultados catastróficos a mim, então pensamos em um jeito mais seguro de os trazer para cá mais para isso precisara de um mutante muito poderoso o nome dele é Magneto ou pelo menos é assim que conta nos registros mutantes da época ele é o único que pode construir a maquina a tempo.

O Professor sentiu uma pequena dor de cabeça novamente.

-Nosso tempo está acabando nós iremos enviar os projetos da maquina para vocês é o único meio, então esteja amanhã à meia-noite lá, o local é o antigo colégio Belville, nós contamos com o senhor professor o senhor é nossa ultima esperança...

As dores voltaram com muita intensidade fazendo com que sua visão nublasse e depois não visse e nem ouvisse mais nada anão ser um sou de apito ao longe que logo ficou distante em seus pensamentos, ele desmaiou caindo assim da cadeira.

* * *

Ryuk Mist: 

Oi Povo,

Espero que tenham gostado do prólogo sei que ta curtinho mais prometo que os outros capitulos serão bem maiores, ah preparei uma lista de mutantes que serão parcialmente utilizados na história, ta no meu blog (link no meu perfi) comentem e dem sua opinião sobre a fic, é sempre bom que os leitores falem oque acharam para que possa ser melhorado, prometo postar o mais rapido possivel.

Bom é isso Vlw,

**No Proximo Capitulo:**

A Reunião dos Mutantes esse capitulo promete diversos choque preparem-se p/ descubrir oque o professor quer com Kurt e Kitty e mais quem será que está atacando os rebeldes do futuro...

Aguardem...

The Other Face of Mirror


End file.
